A Dragon's Fate
by RisaliaDragneel
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia has always had to hide a part of her to keep herself safe. Now she has partially revealed herself as a dragon after saving her Fairy Tail family from Acnologia on Tenrou, injuring him severely, but not killing him. Afterwards she meets the Pradesh clan, and perhaps with their help she won't suffer the fate her family has. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1: Acnologia

_**AN: Important please read.**_

 _ **I do not own Fairy Tail, and I do not own the Pradesh family. I have spoken to Desna the creator of this family and gotten permission to write with them. And will be giving her the name of this story. She is a wonderful author and I have greatly enjoyed these characters and hope I do them justice. I upload when I can, and reviews can help me become more inspired, so please give me your honest feedback and criticism. Enjoy my newest story :)**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Acnologia

The moment that foul smell had reached her she knew what she had to do. It was a smell her mother had made sure had been drilled into her memory and senses from the time she was a small child. Lucy had always known that it was her duty to try to kill him if she ever came across him. He was a perversion of true dragon magic, a monster, and could not be allowed to live. Not when he was almost responsible for the complete extinction of the dragons. Until he was dead there was no hope that they could come back.

So she had cloaked herself calling on Gemini as she did, so that no one even noticed that her spirit had taken her place. Lucy was glad that the twins could understand what she wanted from her memories it saved time. The switch went by without a hitch the rest of the group were to distracted after having seen a living dragon to notice that Gemini wasn't her. For the first time around people other then her mother she allowed the familiar transformation to overtake her. The burning making her want to growl, but she kept quiet knowing if she wished to save her family than she needed the element of surprise. Slowly she felt as her bones shifted as they lengthened growing larger, her skin turning into scales, a dark gold color on the right stars shimmering within, and the left was as black as Acnologia's golden swirls in place of his blue. Showing her dual nature that she was both light and dark.

Flying at Acnologia she kept her cloaking spell on her hoping that her one chance would take him out of the fight. She knew she wasn't strong enough to kill him yet, knew that fighting him now could end up making it harder to kill him in the future, but she couldn't allow her family to die. Not when she was capable of protecting them. It was her job to kill him, and even if she could only injure him today she had to take that chance.

The same instant that her guild mates tried to hit him with their lat remaining magic she struck, allowing her form to shimmer into view as her dark claws sank into Acnologia's flesh beneath his scales. Needing him to focus on her instead of her guild mates. Feeling his skin separate beneath her claws as her magic swirled into them strengthening them, and watched shocked as Acnologia's left front leg fell into the ocean beneath them. She had only thought she would be able to draw a little bit of blood, maybe even scar his leg just enough to distract him, not completely take it off. It seemed she had more power then she had imagined. His blood burned her as it splashed onto her, it was as dark as the dragon it belonged to. Truly showing how corrupted Acnologia had become.

"Nurem!" She heard a shocked gasp from beneath her too focused on the dragon in front of her to recognize the voice, knowing whoever saw her most likely was only seeing her golden side. Because there was no way she could be mistaken for someone else when her entire dragon form was seen. Her dual form was unique only to her family, other dragons didn't have their color split down the middle. Although the name didn't sound familiar to her, she wondered how many other dragons had survived Acnologia's terror. Or if this Nurem was a slayer who had become a dragon, but kept their sanity unlike Acnologia.

"Hatchling," Acnologia growled at her, "you should not have come, you shall die today."

"If you're so sure, come and get me then," she growled back as she flew away, wanting to lead him away from Tenroujima and her guild mates. She ignored the astonished cries beneath them. Perhaps he was right, today might be her last day, but she knew he would weaken. That even though his magic was clotting his wound as they spoke, that the blood he had already lost wouldn't allow him to fight her as long as he wanted. If she could keep him distracted long enough she might just survive this when he decided to retreat. She didn't even dare hope she could kill him, she knew his leg had been luck, and that it would be almost impossible to land another strike on him.

As they flew away she had to dodge his attacks, not bothering to send her own back, knowing her own would fly closer to Tenroujima, and she would not be the one to injure her guild mates. So she played cat and mouse with him as she flew further on the ocean, praying she could get far enough away that the shock waves from their fight wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Fight back Hatchling if you don't want to die," he taunted her as he sent another roar her way. The dark magic making her recoil, her magic was based on the stars and eclipses, dark and light together. His was the deepest pits of despair and madness, like hell on earth. Just feeling it skim over her wings made her want to vomit. Her wings ached where his magic hit her as if they couldn't decide if they were cold or hot, and each beat got harder, but she kept flying not wanting to give up.

"Is the blood loss making you slow?"

"Insolent Hatchling. Do you even know who you speak to?"

"An egomaniac who lost his sanity centuries ago."

She knew she was playing a dangerous game as she plummeted downwards towards the ocean avoiding his wing attack. He was fast, but the feel of his magic made it easy to feel it even if she didn't dare look back at him. If he thought clearly and realized she was trying to lead him away from the island he would go back and destroy it. So to keep them safe she had to anger him, take away his ability to think rationally, if he even still could.

Just as she thought he might have turned back she felt sharp jaws clenching into her neck. It seemed he realized she was sensing the darkness of his magic, and she roared in pain as his teeth sunk in. He shook his head tearing into her skin as if he was trying to rip her head off of her body. Ignoring the pain she flapped her wings with as much power as she could, bucking her back legs at the same time trying to dislodge him from her body. Her blood was dripping down her face and she was worried she wouldn't be able to keep flying. That her body would be lost in the ocean when she fell, and that she would die in her dragon form. Gemini disappearing with her, and her friends never knowing what had happened to her.

Until suddenly her wing sank into something during her thrashing and Acnologia's roar of pain allowed her to dart free of him. Although she felt something squishy attached to the tip of her wing and saw in horror one of Acnologia's eyeballs. Turning to look at the dark dragon she almost fainted from the horrific view of the gaping hole in his face where his eye had been. It was a mass of tissue, bleeding terribly, and the glare on his face made her certain that now was the end. Even as she saw her own scales and skins dripping from his fangs, she was only sad that she hadn't dealt a fatal blow to him. His injuries might disable him for a time, but they wouldn't kill him. Although maybe they would be enough that the dragon slayers could succeed in killing him in a few years when he decided to appear again.

Preparing herself for her fate she was shocked when instead Acnologia disappeared into the sky. The only sign he had even been here was the eyeball still lodged on her wing tip. Smiling she found herself collapsing from the blood loss. The waves meeting her body as she fell into the water. She had survived the fight only to die by water in the end.

* * *

Laxus watched in shock as Bix called out Nurem as the dark dragon's leg landed in front of him. The blood spraying all of them, the foul stuff was black and burned where it touched, the smell of it making Laxus want to vomit it was the most rancid thing he had ever encountered. He knew the dragon he was seeing wasn't the Nurem, considering that this dragoness wasn't silver and that her scales slowly turned to black on her left, not to mention she was no where near as large as Nurem. Plus he had just left the Lunar dragoness with her slayer Cristoff back in Bosco, when he had felt his grandfather calling to him. The call of his kin strong enough to come across to the other country.

This little dragoness might not be as powerful as Nurem, but she was more powerful then he would have thought her form could hold. Laxus remembered Nurem's warnings about Acnologia, the dragon of the apocalypse, about how dangerous he was. That he was responsible for most of the dragons being dead, and that he would become stronger with each dragon he killed. It shocked him that she had taken the most dangerous dragon in histories leg. Even Nurem wasn't strong enough to fight him on her own, entire Tatsu's had died trying to fight him, and yet this small dragoness seemed powerful. But Nurem's warnings kept echoing in his head, and he doubted that she would actually be strong enough to kill Acnologia.

"Hatchling, you should not have come, you shall die today."

"If you're so sure come and get me then," she growled at him almost seeming like she was challenging the older dragon. Her voice sounding oddly familiar as she led the dark dragon away.

No instead this bravely foolish dragoness was half the size of Acnologia, and seemingly had a death wish. That or someone on this island had been claimed as her kin, even if whoever it was didn't seem to recognize her. Why else would this dragoness taunt the dark dragon. Who followed after her ignoring his blood as it dropped into the ocean beneath him, sending roars and other attacks at the dragoness whose smaller size allowed her to dodge. Her speed was enough that eventually even Laxus's dragon slayer eyesight could no longer see her. The dark dragon's mass slowly disappearing in the distance.

And when he was finally completely out of sight all the other dragon slayers cheered. Celebrating, but Laxus couldn't. He was too worried that their savior would die. They had never even gotten her name, and she could die without anyone ever knowing why. Were there other dragons out there? Waiting for her return? Would they mourn her when she didn't? Or was she all alone, the last of her Tatsu hell bent on revenge against Acnologia? Her interaction with him had been so short Laxus wasn't even sure if the two dragons had known each other. But if they did obviously there was no love shared between them since the dragonesses first act had been to take one of Acnologia's legs.

Finally finding his voice he turned to Bix, "that wasn't Nurem."

"I realized it after she left. We should call Cris, Nurem needs to know we saw Acnologia, and that he's injured. And maybe she'll know the name of the dragoness who just saved our hides."

"Although we should do it away from the others, considering you still haven't told anyone your last name."

Walking far enough away that the others wouldn't hear them, but would still be able to see them Bix pulled out his com. It didn't take long for Cristoff to answer. The younger slayer had probably been waiting for news. Since he was only thirteen, Arman had forbade him from going with Laxus. Even though they were all worried about his gramps calling him, considering his entire team had been on the island and since they were close to Bix even if they hadn't met the others it worried the entire Pradesh clan.

"Bix are you okay?"

"I'm fine Teddy Bear, but we need to talk to Nurem."

"Why?"

"You'll find out when we talk to your mother brat, now chop chop," Laxus growled. His patience wearing thin. He didn't mean to take it out on the younger slayer, but he was terrified that the dragoness was dead. If he had been able to he would go after her, but he knew that he was no match for Acnologia, they weren't even able to scratch him, so he would only be a distraction for her. But that didn't mean that he wasn't still worried. She just saved all of their lives, and no one else seemed to care. Well maybe that was a bit of a stretch. He could see Blondie staring fearfully over in the direction the dragons flew off in, but he could also smell concern coming off of her. Although she smelled a little off to him, but it had been a while since he had seen her and it wasn't like he and Blondie had been close, so he pushed that thought aside.

Cristoff didn't even growl back at him. If he didn't know that the younger slayer was already strong enough to beat him once in a while, he would have thought it was because the lunar slayer was too weak. Instead since he knew the brat quite well he knew it was because Cristoff's heart was big, and he never really fought with the people he saw as kin. No he just played pranks on them and play fighted, but he rarely ever got really angry at any of his siblings or kin. Nah instead the brat probably realized how worried Laxus was, and he knew when to push for answers and when to be patient. It was a perk of his healing magic being so empathetic.

"Hello Laxus, Bix love," Nurem greeted. Her head barely able to fit inside the com screen, even with how far Cristoff had to be standing from her. But the coms needed a certain distance between the speaker and the com for it to pick up their voice, no matter how loud you were if you were out of that range no one would be able to hear you.

"Nurem we just saw Acnologia."

Watching the horror fill onto the dragon queen's face, Laxus knew he probably shouldn't have been so blunt. But he also wasn't the type to beat around the bush. He'd get tongue tied trying to explain it slowly. It was still difficult for him to talk to anyone, even a dragon who he'd lived with for a few months. Learning more about his magic in that short time, then he had in the years he'd had the lacrima inside of him. He also knew that the only reason Nurem wasn't going insane was because she could clearly see they were safe, and she was patient enough to wait for the whole story before being reckless. Something Cristoff had luckily inherited from her, because honestly Laxus knew most of the slayers (including himself) were way to impulsive.

Laxus was glad when Bix took over from there. "He had started to toy with us, allowing us to think we might have a chance. We were finally realizing he wasn't being serious and were putting all of our magic behind an attack, and when we unleashed it a small dragoness appeared. I mistook her for you for a moment, the darkness enveloping Acnologia had hidden her color from me for a moment. Once I could see her clearly she seemed to be a golden dragon and she had stars, but when she shifted her other side was black with golden swirls. She was invisible to us until her claws had already sunk into Acnologia's leg, and she tore off his left leg. And then she lured him away. We don't know what happened after that, but it's been almost an hour and neither of them have reappeared."

Hearing the description of their savior had Nurem's eyes take on a sheen of sadness. "One of the cursed ones," she whispered so low the com had barely picked up on it. Her voice sounded so pained as she said it that Laxus wanted to leap threw the com and comfort the great queen. He had never heard her sound like that, not even when she talked about all of the dragons Acnologia had killed.

"Cursed ones?" He asked his voice cracking in horror. Did that mean that their savior really would die.

"A story for another time. All you need to know is she is one of the only ones who will ever be able to easily injure Acnologia. But it will always be dangerous. It wouldn't surprise me if she's already dead. I'm sorry I don't know her name, and I pray that evil one didn't kill her. There are too little dragons left to lose one now."

Laxus wanted to demand to know more about his savior. To growl at Nurem and tell her she was wrong. The dragoness couldn't be dead. She had to live. He didn't know why he felt so strongly about it, but he knew she needed to be alright. He did none of those things, only because of how much he respected and trusted Nurem. If she wasn't sharing the information it was because it wasn't hers to share. And he couldn't blame her for thinking their savior was dead considering Acnologia's history. That dragon scared even Nurem, and she was a founding Queen one of the strongest dragons of all time, older then Acnologia.

"Thanks Nurem. Tell dad and everyone we're alright, and we'll be heading home shortly. I love you and them. Take care."

It seemed Bix wanted to contemplate what they learned. Usually he would be teasing his brother or even trying to tease Nurem, but narrowing escaping death more then once today had turned Bix oddly serious.

His attention was quickly taken by Blondie collapsing onto the ground holding her head in pain. Everyone else rushing towards her, Wendy's hands already glowing even though he knew she had to be exhausted. Blondie waved her away though, a look of determination and fear on her face as she stumbled onto her feet. Flame brain putting his arm around her to hold her steady. Something seemed off about Blondie still, but Laxus pushed his concerns aside.

"We should leave, before something else happens."

"Laxus is right come on brats. Anyone who can still use magic can help power the ship, so we can get to port as quickly as possible."

* * *

Waking up in agony Lucy was shocked to see Aquarius kneeling over her on dry land, bandages in her mermaid spirits hands as she wrapped Lucy's neck up. It seemed she had reverted back to her human form at some point. Aquarius was so busy treating her wounds it seemed she didn't even realize Lucy was awake, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Stupid brat, what would your mother say to me or you if you died like this. You're supposed to live a happy life, fall in love, and have your own little brat who'll be my key holder one day."

"I love you too Quari," she whispered. Just the simple act of talking making her want to scream, but she refrained knowing it would hurt even more then talking had.

"Don't talk brat. You're vocal cords were damaged by that thing. I need to heal you with these bandages. You'll have a nasty mark for a while, but it won't scar. Although the medicine I used only works on celestial mages, and is only given to those the King deems worthy."

Considering Aquarius wasn't yelling at her, it showed just how worried she had been. Lucy knew this wouldn't last long, and she wished she could apologize for scaring her spirit. For almost dying, but she didn't dare talk after Aquarius demanded she didn't. So instead she just smiled brightly at her spirit. Glad that their bond was as strong as it was. Quari was only so hard on her because her family tended to have early deaths, and Quari wanted her to live a long and happy life. Something her mother didn't get. Layla Heartfilia's life might have been happy, but it wasn't long. Losing her mother had really hurt Quari, and Lucy hadn't meant to make Quari live through that pain again.

"You'll switch with Gemi and Mini when they get to the port. I was able to get us this far, and Virgo is going to get you a room until then. It won't be long, but we can't have them suspecting anything."

"I'll take it from here Aquarius. Hime please put on this cloak, and I'll carry you to your room."

Putting on the cloak, Lucy sighed as Virgo lifted her up. She wished she could walk on her own, but she knew she needed to conserve her strength. Especially when her guild mates would be here in a few hours. Otherwise they would worry needlessly, and it's not like Lucy could explain to them what had happened. The less people who knew her identity as a dragon the better. She wouldn't put them in danger knowing her secret, and it would keep her safe from Acnologia for a time.

When she was better she'd have to thank her spirits for everything they had done, and apologize for worrying them so much. At least they seemed to understand why she acted as she had. Although that didn't mean they wouldn't give her hell for it when she was recovered.


	2. Chapter 2: Ambassador

Chapter 2: Ambassador

It seemed like barely any time had passed at all when Virgo was shaking her awake, so that Lucy could go switch with Gemi and Mini. Although the pain in her neck wasn't as bad as before she still didn't dare to speak. Not wanting to feel that overwhelming pain again.

"Hime it's going to be a little trickier then we thought for you to switch with Gemi and Mini. Your guildmates haven't been leaving their side, especially Natsu. When you went down they allowed some of their fear to show on their face, so your guildmates are now concerned for you. With your magic levels still so low, it will be quite difficult, but I will help you find a way to get back with them. The strain on you and the twins is getting to be too much to allow this switch to last any longer."

As Virgo spoke she had unraveled the bandages around Lucy's neck, and replaced them with fresh ones. Just the sight of blood soaking through them had Lucy wanting to vomit. The smell of the blood was off, probably from venom coating Acnologia's claws. Yet luckily there didn't seem to be any sign of infection on the bandages. She still didn't know how she was going to explain the injury to everyone else. Gemi and Mini couldn't fake it with everyone around, and if they were already concerned Lucy couldn't just brush it off as them not noticing because of the fight against Acnologia.

Considering Virgo still was acting serious, something the maid spirit rarely did, Lucy worried that her injury was worse then she imagined. Usually at this point when things went off plan Virgo would be asking for punishment. Instead she was explaining everything in a normal way, and it made Lucy miss how her spirit usually was. She hated that she had scared her spirits so much that they didn't even feel like behaving the way they normally did. Once she was better and they were all back to normal, she would never feel annoyed at their personality quirks again.

Lucy could also feel the strain on her magic, just like Virgo said she would. Never had she been this close to having her containers empty. Since she was meant to be using dragon magic, her celestial spells rarely took enough away from her. It was also why she had been durable enough when Gajeel was torturing her. He hadn't been using spells strong enough to truly harm her, even if the prolonged exposure to his magic had started getting to her.

"Get me the cloak again Virgo. We will just follow them until we find an opening for me to switch with Gemi and Mini. Are they off the ship yet?"

"They are arriving in a few minutes. Aquarius has been following them, the King allowed both of us to help, agreeing that it isn't time for anyone to know you were the dragon on the island." Virgo said the last part so quietly Lucy almost didn't hear her. As if she was afraid someone might be standing outside the door listening to their conversation.

It surprised her that the Spirit King cared so much about her secret. But she wasn't going to question it, when it was allowing her to keep her friends from finding out what she had struggled with since she was a little girl. One day they would know the truth, but that day wouldn't come until Acnologia was lying dead at her feet! Or they might never find out because she could very well die in her mission.

Slipping the cloak back on Lucy was glad when Virgo handed her a scarf that would go with her outfit. Perhaps she would even be able to hide her injury from her nakama, until she could go on a job and pretend that's where she had gotten it.

* * *

Farron Pradesh had been planning to head back home after a successful meeting with King Toma of Fiore, when his father had called him. Thinking it was just his normal check in, that his father had been doing since he became an ambassador two years ago, he answered with a grin on his face getting ready to tell his father all about his latest success. His father had been his role model his entire life, so even though Farron was a mage he decided to follow in his footsteps by becoming an ambassador of Bosco.

"Hey dad," before Farron could say more he took in his father's serious face, and was terrified that something might have happened to one of his younger siblings.

"Everyone's fine, well for the most part. Bix got a bit injured, but not bad enough Cris or Nurem needs to see him. At least according to him, so I want you to go check on your stubborn little brother."

Breathing in relief Farron thought that would be everything. Bickslow was always getting himself into trouble. Plus he had been going for the S-class exams as Freed Justine's partner. S-class trials in Fiore tended to have injured mages, so it shouldn't be a big deal. However the look on his father's face didn't relax. Farron hadn't seen his father look this serious since he adopted his last sibling Xally. Meaning there had to be more going on then his brother being injured well helping one of his best friends become an S-class mage.

"What happened?"

"They were attacked... by Acnologia."

Farron's eyes widened. Everyone in the Pradesh family knew the name of the dragon of the Apocalypse. Nurem wanting to make sure they understood the threat, and that not even full tatsu's could beat him. So why wasn't his father looking more terrified. Acnologia had killed most of Nurem's Tatsu almost four hundred years ago. He was a danger to the entire world! Now he understood why his father seemed so serious, but even his unshakable father should be more concerned. How had Bix even lived? If a dragon Queen like Nurem was terrified of Acnologia, how had his brother got free?

"I told you he is fine, do not panic Farron. Your brother is okay, all of them got through with their lives and minor injuries."

"That should be impossible. He's a monster! Nurem is terrified of him," for the first time in years Farron allowed his emotions of fear to show outside of the comfort of his own home. He had always been careful to keep cool and calm, knowing as an Ambassador he needed to. But Acnologia was something no one could remain calm about. So Farron couldn't help the panic rising in him, even allowing himself to interrupt his father.

"Farron Teslo Pradesh!" His father yelled, using his full name for the first time in years. Just the shock from that was enough to jolt Farron out of his panic. He couldn't help it as the eldest it was his job to protect his younger siblings. "Good now let me finish. Acnologia was stopped by an unknown dragoness who was golden with stars on one side and black with golden swirls on the other. She was strong enough to take one of Acnologia's legs from him in a sneak attack. Then the both of them disappeared according to your brother."

Another dragon. It shocked Farron. He had honestly believed there were only three left. Acnologia, Nurem, and Nurem's mate Draco the celestial dragon who was bonded to his father. Could there be more dragons hiding out? What made her appear? To dare to take on Acnologia?

The only thing Farron knew for sure was that he owed this dragoness a lot. She saved his younger brother's life, even if she wasn't fully aware of what she had done when she had attacked Acnologia. And for that he would do everything in his power to find out what had happened to her, and if she had survived he would thank her. Anyone who fought Acnologia must be a good soul. So if there was anything he could do to help her he would. His siblings and father were his world, Farron would do anything to keep them safe and happy.

"Where is he?"

"They should be arriving at the Hargeon Port shortly. I was waiting until your meeting was over."

"The Navali should be fast enough to get there around the same time as they do. I'll give them a lift home to Magnolia, and make sure Bix was understating his injuries."

Hanging up on his father he sent one of the crew to tell the Captain to change direction to Hargeon Port. If his little brother was lying about his injuries he'd make sure Cris would come on the next airship to Fiore, or maybe even see if Kaleb could send Cris with one of White Sea's teleporters. Either way it would be good to see Bix again. It had been six months, although he knew it had been longer for the rest of the family. He couldn't wait for the time his little brother could come home, but until then he would enjoy this visit.

Maybe if he was lucky he could see an old friend as well. If she even wanted to see him. The last time they had met she had been in the midst of a mental breakdown, and she had screamed how much she hated him. It was the last time they had spoken. Farron had wanted to give her time to make up her mind, and time to heal. Although maybe that had been a mistake. Clearly she had needed someone, but she had shut him out for the first time since they were children.

* * *

Bickslow knew there was something off with Cosplayer. She had been acting strange ever since Acnologia had attacked, but he had never really been able to see her soul clearly. He knew it was the brightest soul he had ever seen, but other then that he could never really read it. So he couldn't cheat with her, when it came to helping her work through her problems, she needed to trust him enough to let him help.

He hadn't seen if she had been injured, and she had refused to allow Wendy to treat her after Acnologia left. Saying the Master needed her powers more then the rest of them. Which no one could really argue with, Bickslow wasn't even certain if Wendy would be enough, or if he should have had his father send Cris to help. He was terrified though, of if Acnologia was still nearby that he might catch the scent of Nurem on Cris and try to use the young slayer to catch and kill the last founding dragon Queen. Hopefully he wasn't risking Makarov's life. He'd never forgive himself if the Master died from his injuries.

So instead he had been keeping an eye on Cosplayer, and he knew the others were as well. She had a scarf around her neck, something she hadn't been wearing when they had fought Acnologia. Knowing the stubborn girl she had probably got splattered by that foul monster's blood and gotten burned, and didn't want to worry anyone with her injury. Knowing her team it was a smart decision, the smallest injury always had them going into over protective mode. Sometimes Bickslow didn't know who was worse her team, or how his brother was with all of them. Farron had always been a worry wart, ever since his mom and younger brother Zen had been killed in Pergrande. He believed it was his fault somehow, and watched his younger siblings like hawks because of it. Not that he stifled their freedom, but sometimes he was a little overbearing.

So when Cosplayer stumbled into a wall and fell into an alley Bickslow was the first person to reach her side. Considering that Natsu and Gray had started fighting again, drawing everyone's attention to them instead of Cosplayer. She was already unconscious, her forehead burning with a fever, and sweat coloring her brow. It confused him since he could have sworn she didn't look this worn out only seconds earlier. Cradling her in his arms he moved back out of the alley. He wished they had still been on the ship when she collapsed, at least then he would have been able to lay her down somewhere for Wendy to look over.

"Damn it," Gajeel growled when he took in Lucy's unconscious form taking in a deep breath as he did, "stubborn bunny girl."

"What's wrong with her?" Natsu asked darting forward as if he was going to grab her right out of Bickslow's arms. Water dripping from his face from where Gray's ice had melted. Even unconscious she was able to stop the two idiots from fighting.

"She collapsed. I think she might have gotten hurt when we fought Acnologia, but for some reason Cosplayer couldn't bloody tell anyone. She's too stubborn for her own damn good!"

"Bix," a familiar voice called out making Bickslow spin around, careful of the girl in his arms. There standing on the road ahead of him was his eldest brother Farron. His eyes darting over Bickslow's form, making him certain their father had already called him, probably not believing Bickslow when he said he was fine. His father and Farron would be driven insane if Lucy was a part of their family, if they thought he was bad for understating things.

"Please tell me you have a room or something nearby?" Cosplayer needed to get checked over immediately.

"The Navali's at port, I guess my estimation was a little off, I thought I'd beat you there. Luckily Fairy Tail is known enough, so I wasn't waiting for you to show up after you had already left. Follow me."

Adjusting his grip on Cosplayer, Bickslow just followed after his brother not bothering to introduce him to everyone else. Cosplayer needed help right now, and considering that Wendy had used most of her magic to heal Master, and was probably on the verge of Magic Depletion, it would be better if one of Farron's crew looked at her. He knew his brother had a pretty good healer who traveled with him, so hopefully they could do something.

Farron was always there when Bickslow needed him the most. Both him and Kaleb had saved him from being turned into a dark mage when he was a child, and a dark seith guild wanted to turn all the children with the magic into their puppets. Those who refused died, their power absorbed by other Seiths, and it was the entire reason Bickslow could no longer go home. Too many people were weary of Seith magic, and after one too many assassination attempts his father decided he'd be safer somewhere else. Although Bickslow never did learn why his dad chose Fiore.

Hopefully Farron didn't think he had feelings for Cosplayer. The last thing Bickslow needed right now was his father or siblings bugging him about his love life. Cosplayer was a great girl, but he had never been attracted to her. Instead she was like another little sister, just less annoying for the most part since she didn't really bug him about his love life. Plus his babies loved her and she had been the first person to forgive the Raijinshuu for their part in Laxus's attempted take over. She had even forgiven Laxus, although the two hadn't had any time to bond since Laxus had to leave the guild. Although Bickslow honestly thought that had been the best thing for Laxus. His friend had needed to get away from the Dreyar name, and learn about his dragon magic. His dragon soul had been too restless, and had been starting to take over his friend. Nurem had been worried Laxus would become full dragon at first before she had been able to stabilize his magic.

Bickslow was actually hoping Cosplayer would be Laxus's mate. Her sunshine personality was exactly what Laxus needed to balance himself out, and she would probably be able to see underneath the gruff exterior Laxus showed everyone. Plus her magic was even more soothing the Cris and Nurem's which Bickslow had thought was impossible when he was younger.

Her magic kept Natsu under more control then Bickslow had ever seen, even if he was still destructive he had been starting to curb his tendency to destroy things with Cosplayer's help. Natsu's soul used to be really chaotic as if it was fighting itself, and after he had met Cosplayer it had settled down. It had Bickslow thinking Cosplayer was Natsu's mate at first, so it was sort of his fault Mira was so invested in them getting together, he only realized his mistake when Natsu claimed Cosplayer as Kin. Shortly followed by both Wendy and Gajeel. Fairy Tail was developing their own Tatsu and it was all because of Cosplayer. Laxus was the only one who hadn't taken Cosplayer as kin, but she was the only one in the guild who was claimed by more then two of their resident dragon slayers.

When they finally reached the Navali Bickslow was relieved, it seemed with every step he had taken Cosplayer was getting even hotter, and he wanted her to be checked over immediately. Seeing his brother was occupied talking to the Captain he just walked right past him towards the med bay. This wasn't his first time aboard this airship. It was the one his father or brother used when they completely trusted whoever they were meeting with. It was smaller and not as durable as the ship for places like Pergrande, but it was a lot faster. They'd be in Magnolia soon, and if the Navali's healer couldn't help Cosplayer he could get her to the old lady.

"What happened?" The older man asked the minute Bickslow stepped into the med bay.

"We were on our S-class trials. We got attacked, she used a lot of magic, I'm not sure if she's injured."

"Put her on the bed. Any relevant medical history I need to know?"

Maybe he should have waited for one of her team mates. They were friends, but it's not like they talked about health issues. He didn't even know if she was allergic to anything. "We're guild mates. I don't know her medical history. She's a celestial spirit mage."

"Go get someone who might know that information. I can't treat her fully if I don't know what she can't have."

* * *

Waking up Lucy didn't see any of her friends nearby. Instead she found herself in a rather familiar med bay, and panicked thinking something had happened to everyone else. How else would she have ended up on the Navali? Was running into Bix, after Gemi and Mini fell into the alley, a dream. Was everyone else gone?

Not seeing the healer nearby Lucy stumbled to her feet, she felt light headed and nauseous, but her concern for her nakama was larger then her comfort. She only barely had the presence of mind to make sure she wasn't in a hospital gown, seeing her own clothes she stumbled her way towards the Captains cabin. Her mind was still fuzzy. Making it a little hard to focus on where she needed to go.

It wasn't until she noticed him that she realized what being on the Navali actually meant. Standing beside Captain Cal, Bix on his other side, was her childhood best friend. Farron still looked devilishly handsome, his mahogany hair streaked with red from exposure to the sun, the baby blue eyes that always made her think he was looking into her very soul, even though she knew his magic had never been able to read her. He was currently wearing the clothing he wore when he visited a more prudish country, hiding his eagle clan tattoo's and ripped chest. She hated that the first time she would see him after eight months would be when she was so ragged. When he looked as perfect as always.

So far he hadn't noticed her yet, and Lucy allowed herself to feel the grief she had never allowed. She had ruined their friendship shortly before she had joined Fairy Tail. It had been right after she had found out the Heartfilia's dirty little secret and Lucy hadn't taken it very well, plus she had just gotten out of the hospital and wasn't in the right frame of mind to deal with anything she had learned. Farron had arrived when she was doing something incredibly stupid and in her grief she had shouted at him she hated him and never wanted to see him again. By the next morning she had wanted to see him, but he had already left having taken her words to heart. No one had looked at her strangely after that, so she figured he hadn't told anyone. Her father certainly never realized they had a falling out because he was still trying to convince her Farron would make the perfect husband for her.

"Cosplayer what are you doing up?!"

It seemed Bix had finally noticed her and in the same moment Farron's eyes met hers. The file he had been reading dropping onto the floor as he gaped at her. "Lucy?!" The pain in his eyes almost had her turning tail and running, but she couldn't something kept her there. Maybe it was the lack of hatred in his eyes, and the slight flicker of hope. As if he was happy to see her.

"Hi Farron it's been a while."

"Lady Heartfilia welcome back aboard the Navali, just please make sure you and Farron don't break any furniture this time. Even if Farron paid for the bed it's still inconvenient."

Captain Cal's words had Lucy blushing a deep scarlet red remembering what exactly she and Farron had been doing when they had broken the bed. Usually she wasn't really embarrassed, but with Bix right there she knew the rest of the guild would know about it shortly.

"Come on Captain Cal Lucy's a beautiful young woman, can you blame me for getting carried away," Farron teased back. It seemed her not running gave him confidence to act like he always had around her. She knew when they finally got time alone he would force her to talk about what had happened, but for now while they were around others he would act like normal.

So she decided to take a page out of his own book, even if it meant Bix would have more ammunition. "It wouldn't have broke at all if you hadn't struggled so hard against the restraints. I thought you Boscans were taught better control then that."

The grin on Farron's face was enough proof that she had chosen the right course. Even if Bix was currently looking between the two of them speechless. Of course the way to shut Bix up would be learning that she wasn't the pure virginal heiress the rest of the guild saw her as.

"Perhaps you need another night to show you how much control I have."

"Maybe later, I'm still a bit too sore."

It seems Farron was giving them the opening they would need to speak in private. That or maybe he didn't take as much stock in her words as she thought he had. Maybe Farron wanted to pick back up where they had left off, but Lucy wasn't sure after everything that happened if that would be a good idea. Allowing Farron back into her bed might make her finally tell him what she had learned to send her over the edge. It might be too risky. But at the same time she had missed him. She wasn't in love with him, Lucy had never fallen in love, but she did love him. He was her oldest and dearest friend, and the last eight months had killed her. But she had thought she needed to start a new chapter, and that to do that she had to let him go.

Farron was actually the one who had given her the courage to run away. Even if it had been after their falling out, the views of Bosco on marriage with love being the most important factor, had convinced her she couldn't fall into a loveless marriage. Not even one with Farron. Sure she knew he could please her immensely, but it wasn't enough. Despite being a dragon and having a mate out there somewhere when she was finally ready to open her heart, she had always wanted to find true love. Find someone who would convince her she could trust him with her family's deepest darkest secrets, and not fear he would leave her afterwards. Someone who would stand beside her and support her just as much as she would support him.

"Wait hold on Cosplayer how the hell do you two know each other?" Bix finally found his voice, but still looked like a shark out of water as he looked at the two of them.

"Our moms were best friends when they were younger, so Farron and I grew up together, even though Ganier died before I was born."

"Plus Dad, Jude, and Layla all hoped we would fall in love one day. Mom's biggest wish was for our families to be joined one day."

"If you two grew up together why the fuck do none of the rest of us know Cosplayer?"

Oh Mavis, Bix was one of Farron's younger brothers. Lucy had always known Arman had adopted more children after Ganier and Zen had died, but for some reason she had never met the others. They tended to stay home in Bosco with Mr. and Mrs. Elan, or Arman's friend Minda; so as a a child Lucy had never bothered remembering Farron's siblings names. Farron was the only child near her age her father really allowed around her, so she had been a bit possessive of him when they were younger.

"No clue. Maybe dad just didn't want you lot corrupting Lucy."

"Like you didn't corrupt me enough Farron, or did you forget how much trouble we used to get into." Lucy teased sticking her tongue out at him.

"Don't stick that out at me unless if you're planning to use it Lucy."

"Promises, promises," she teased doing it again giggling when Farron lunged for her before darting behind Bix. She usually would have ran until she could lose Farron, but she had started to feel light headed again.

"You two can mess around later, right now we should get you back to the med bay Cosplayer."

Yawning Lucy leaned up beside Bix, then shrieked when Farron picked her up thinking he was going to ignore Bix and retaliate anyway. Instead he just held her lightly in his arms and started the walk back towards the med bay. Knowing they still needed time to heal the rift Lucy just laid her head on Farron's chest listening to his heartbeat. Honestly she was just glad to see him again.

* * *

 _ **AN: Here we are at Chapter 2 of my newest story. Thank you for all the reviews, I'm sorry I haven't had the chance to reply to all of them. To the guest reviewer who seems to think I'm Mary Suing Lucy I'm not, she is not going to be all powerful, and in the Future everything will make sense as to why she was able to harm Acnologia. If anyone has any guesses feel free to post them, I'd love to see your theories. There was no middle name for Farron on the Pradesh fic of Desna's so I hope I spelt his uncle Teslo's name right. Hope you enjoy. Also I'm not really the best at writing sex scenes, so if anyone wants to make one-shots or something when I hint at it then I give permission, just add the link to that chapter's review, and I'll mention them in author's notes.  
**_


	3. Chapter 3: Arguments

Chapter 3: Arguments

As he walked back out to see the other guild members and tell them Cosplayer was fine, Bickslow couldn't help feeling confused. He had never expected that Cosplayer and his brother knew each other. Nor had he expected to find out that she was the one Farron had been planning to ask to Promise with him eight months ago. His older brother had thought he had been so sneaky when asking Minda for her opinion on a promise ring, but Van and Bickslow loved spying on their older brother. The two of them had been prepared to tease Farron relentlessly when he came home, but instead he had looked completely broken. Farron had locked the ring up in a safe in his room, and when Minda asked him what happened, he had told her he had never even gotten the chance to ask the woman to Promise with him. The look of pure torment on his face had Minda agreeing when he asked her not to tell his father he had even considered asking someone to promise to him.

Now all Bickslow could think of was what had happened between his brother and Cosplayer. Despite how Farron acted around her, it was obvious that his older brother was still hurting, and the hesitance from Cosplayer told him something major had happened. There had also been guilt and fear in her eyes, and she had looked ready to bolt. His brother obviously still loved her. Although it was clear Cosplayer didn't feel the same. Bickslow wasn't even sure if she even knew how Farron felt. His brother had told Minda he had never even had the chance to ask her to Promise with him, so maybe Cosplayer only thought it was sharing pleasure between them. Although that still didn't explain why the two of them looked so pained. He wished he could just ask them what happened, but he couldn't help both of them heal when he couldn't even see Cosplayer's soul. Kaleb or Cris would be better equipped to handle this, but at the same time Bickslow was certain his brother didn't want anyone involved in his problems.

"How is she? Luce isn't going to die? Can I see her?" Natsu asked frantically when Bickslow came into view, causing Bickslow to shove all of his worries to the back of his mind. He couldn't worry about that around flame brain, or he might think Bickslow was lying about Cosplayer's health.

"Cosplayer will be fine, she actually found her way to my brother Farron and I in the Captain's office before we sent her back to bed. It seems Cosplayer and my brother have known each other since they were kids. They're apparently quite close." Bickslow even added a wink at the end hinting that their relationship had been more. Sure Cosplayer might get pissed off at him later, but if she didn't want him exposing the fact that she wasn't the pure maiden he had thought she was, she shouldn't have revealed such juicy information in front of him.

"You mean Lu's fucked your delicious older brother?" Cana blunt as always. Not even reacting to Bickslow claiming Farron as his brother. There was no point hiding his last name anymore, especially because he was sure his family would descend on Fairy Tail soon. Most likely they would need to see he was fine with their own eyes, even if Farron told them he was alright, especially his little sisters.

"Blue eyed blonde haired babies!" Mira squealed. Although Bickslow just ignored her used to the demons antics by now.

"Yep apparently the two of them even broke a bed on this ship when Cosplayer restrained my older brother during some fun time. She's kinkier then I thought, I always thought the whip was just the weapon she was most comfortable with, wonder if she and Farron have ever used it in other activities."

"And you bloody left her alone with him. There is no way Luce would have been with a guy, I would have known, my nose doesn't lie and she's never smelt of sex."

Before Bickslow could stop him Natsu had darted off towards the med bay. Probably to defend Lucy's honor. He was actually shocked Titania hadn't gone with him, but it seemed she was frozen in place from shock at hearing that Lucy wasn't a virgin.

* * *

When Bickslow left them Lucy was afraid Farron would start right in on their conversation. She knew her guildmates, Natsu and Erza especially, wouldn't leave them alone for long. And she couldn't allow them to find out how weak she had once been. They were overprotective enough as it was. If any of them found out they would never allow her out of their sight again.

Back then her words had hurt Farron more then she ever thought she could. Lucy had never believed Farron would leave someone alone in that state. However the look of pure anguish in his eyes after she screamed how much she hated him, how just because they had shared pleasure didn't mean he had any control in her life, it was like he was broken. The power she had over Farron never made sense to her. Sure he was her oldest friend, their parents always joked about them marrying, but as far as Lucy knew it had always just been pleasure between them nothing more. Yet remembering the look on his face almost seemed like he had thought it had been more. Although Lucy knew that was impossible. Farron had more lovers then she had, and he wasn't the type to hide his feelings. If it had been more he would have told her. So her memory of that night was probably clouded by her overwhelming emotions at the time.

"You don't have to be so afraid Lucy. We will talk, but when I can be sure no one will overhear us. Bix alone has a bad habit of eavesdropping."

"I know. Bix is a gossip queen, and even if he would keep something like this to himself he would still try to get involved."

It was odd, she could barely think of what to say now. Without Bix here it was like her earlier conversation skills had disappeared. Bix had acted as a buffer taking away the awkwardness. And with him gone it had all come back. Looking at the two of them now it was hard to believe they had known each other for her entire life.

"I'm sorry I ruined everything. Maybe it would be better if you just dropped me off, I can find my own way back home." Lucy couldn't even meet Farron's eyes as she offered to leave. She knew when the time was right Farron would want to know what had drove her to be so stupid eight months ago, but she couldn't tell him anything. It was a secret that was hers alone to bare. Both of them. Their friendship would never be the same again.

"You're not going anywhere in your state Lucy. And you didn't ruin everything. We will talk, and I'll help you the way I should have then. I shouldn't have left no matter what you said. Despite your words I knew you needed me."

Anything else they might have said was cut off when the door went flying open and a flaming fist tried to slam itself into Farron's head. Farron was able to quickly dodge it. Lucy just sighed as she saw Natsu knowing that Bix had probably blabbed that Lucy and Farron had once been lovers. As a dragon slayer Natsu was protective of his Kin. In his eyes any male wishing to mate with her, or just share pleasure should fight a member of her kin first to gain the honor. Females were rare enough that the males could get overbearing when protecting their kin from males outside of their Tatsu. A male either needed to prove himself to her kin, or win against her in a mating fight earning the right to claim her only after she herself called them her mate, and in Natsu's eyes Farron had done neither.

Male dragon slayers understood that the females were just as lusty as them. But to Natsu Lucy wasn't a dragon and she had grown up in a home where she was supposed to remain a virgin until marriage. Meaning he would be even more protective. Especially since Natsu didn't think Lucy could fully protect herself. He didn't think she was weak, but he did believe he was stronger then her, making it his job to protect her. And with her terrible luck and bad habit of getting kidnapped she couldn't really blame him.

A growl was threatening to break free when she saw Natsu still trying to fight Farron who only dodged everything Natsu threw at him. "Natsu!" she snapped in what Natsu called her scary Lucy voice, but not even that snapped him out of it. Making her instincts rise up that a member of her Tatsu was ignoring her. She was in charge, he was supposed to listen to her.

Jumping out of the bed her eyes sparked with rage as she made her way to the ignorant males. They had to learn to listen to her! It was taking all of her will power to keep any of her dragon traits from showing as she stepped in between Natsu and Farron. Snarling in frustration she grabbed Natsu's wrist avoiding the flames, and twisted it back. Causing the dragon slayer to turn and growl at her, just making her tighten her grip on his wrist until he stopped the insolent action. Knowing he didn't want to risk truly hurting her. Meaning he would give up fighting against her.

"We've talked about this Natsu. When we aren't on a mission we use our words first, not our magic."

"But Luce, Bix said..."

"I don't care what he said. You have no right to just come barging in here and attacking one of my friends."

"Luce," Natsu whined.

Letting go of his wrist she gestured for him to sit down. She knew she had to be careful in how she explained things to Natsu. As a dragon slayer his instincts needed to be reassured. So she had to explain things to him in a way that would keep him from trying to beat Farron up. Although knowing Natsu even after she explained he would do everything in his power to keep Farron away from her in the future, or at least keep them from being alone together.

"I know your dragon instincts tell you to protect me. But Natsu anything that happened between Farron and I happened before I even knew you. So he didn't need to follow the dragon customs. When we were together I had no dragon slayer kin. We were just two young adults attracted to each other who shared pleasure a few times. It's not like Farron's even been my only lover."

Natsu's eyes went wide at that admission. She knew most of the guild thought she was the perfect heiress virginity intact. Although she had to handle this admission even more delicately then the one about Bix being right about her and Farron. Otherwise Natsu might figure out she had a lover in the guild, and those two fought enough as it was.

Farron however didn't react to the admission. He already knew Lucy had a couple of different lovers. She had always made it clear to him that them sharing pleasure didn't mean they couldn't be with others. Hoping he would understand she wasn't looking for marriage or anything serious yet. Although Farron had never met any of her other lovers, and she never really talked about them when she was with him. It just felt wrong talking about one partner while with another.

"I'm sorry Luce. It's just everything in me screams to protect you. You're right I shouldn't have gotten like this over something that happened before we met, but my dragon says he hasn't proven he's worthy for you. It's not about not trusting you, it's about not trusting some sleazy guy to not take advantage of you. Honestly it wouldn't be as bad if you were a dragon slayer yourself, females have a habit of their magic killing a man not worthy of being with them. To dragons females are rare and to be cherished."

"I know Natsu. But you need to try and curb your instincts. Sharing pleasure with someone can release tension, my magic draws on the stars, so I'm always being filled slowly with more magic, and sharing pleasure helps release it when it becomes to much. I had a lot of problems as a child because my containers were growing too quickly. So I started having to drain my magic to other celestial magic users we knew and trusted. My lovers help me release my magic safely since celestial magic is becoming more rare. So please unless if something really feels off about a guy allow me to make my own decisions."

That statement actually did have Farron reacting. She had never told him that her magic had been volatile as a child. It was still volatile even now. Constantly draining through her mother's old celestial friends, and the few celestial magic users Lucy herself had met. All of them connected through the scale ring on her finger, hiding it's true form by disguising itself as a ruby. Even as a Heartfilia her magic had been strong and had almost succeeded in killing her.

"So that's what had you fainting," Lucy found herself jumping when the door to Alec's office opened.

Aleczander, known as Alec to his friends, had been the Nivali's healer for years. He liked traveling the world and working with ambassadors allowed him that right. He was an older man probably around Master's age. Alec was also the only healer Lucy had ever fully trusted before meeting Wendy. As a child her magic had hated some of the healer's her father had brought in, not trusting them, so Lucy would often refuse treatment. It was only when she had met Alec on one of Farron and Arman's visits that she had allowed a healer to fully examine her. He was also probably the only non family member who knew she wasn't fully human. For his safety he didn't know what she was, but to be able to fully help her he had to be let in on that secret.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh relax Farron. Considering the old man in the other room you all were in a pretty bad fight, and during that fight one or more of your celestial friends was probably draining your magic. Causing you to faint from lack of magic. You are still draining the excess through other sources are you not?"

"Yes."

"Luce that's dangerous as a guild mage!" Natsu growled his eyes burning as he turned to look at her, looking like he was about to let loose some of his rage at her.

"It hasn't been a problem until now and probably never will be again. My magic still recharges faster then any other celestial mage I've ever met, draining through other sources is still the only way to keep it from growing too quickly Natsu. If I stopped I'd get even sicker then I am now."

She didn't want to share that information, but she had no other choice. Hopefully no one would be smart enough to put together a mage whose magic recharges quickly with the dragoness who had rescued them. Lucy was just glad that the stress from the battle with Acnologia would be enough that no one would blame her from blanking on a few of the details since then.

Only once had Lucy ever dared try to stop draining her magic through the scale ring, and she had ended up stuck in bed for three weeks after her magic started going haywire until eventually she had pushed too much of it through the ring at once to fix it. She had been fourteen at the time and thought that she shouldn't need to drain her magic anymore. Thinking after all the books she read that she was an expert on her magic. No other celestial spirit mage needed to drain their magic, so she had thought now that she was older her magic containers would be stabilized. Foolishly forgetting to add in the fact that she was dragon born and that because she could only rarely practice her dragon abilities she couldn't drain her magic in a more natural way.

There was also the time she had experimented with trying to open more gates at once to drain the magic, but all that had led to was Lucy realizing that her celestial spirit magic and her dragon magic were on two different circuits. Something she was lucky enough to learn in the comfort of her own home instead of during a mission when that lack of knowledge could have killed her. She could still damage her magic containers using too much of her celestial spirit magic at once and like other mages of her type it could kill her. Just like it had killed Loke's old key holder Karen.

"Then at least promise if you ever end up in a fight for your life again you'll stop draining it to other mages," Farron begged. Once upon a time Lucy would have been proud of the fact that she was one of the only people who could make Farron beg, but hearing the pleading tone and knowing she couldn't promise that was difficult. Their friendship was still more fragile then it had ever been, but she could do nothing to fix it.

With an anguished look on her face she spoke, "I can't promise that Farron. The magic drains a little bit to each mage, but the amount needed to make me faint means whoever it was could have been in mortal danger. Since none of the drains disappeared it means my magic was probably what saved them. You know me Farron I will always do my best to save other people."

Lucy left unspoken the part where if it meant saving someone else, even an innocent stranger, she would gladly lay down her own life. She would always try to do her best to make up for the mistakes of her ancestors. To do that she had to save as many people as she could. Protect those she cared about. And make sure such a large mistake would never come to pass again while she lived.

"Damn it Lucy why can you never be selfish?! Your life matters too."

She just looked away. There was nothing she could say to Farron that wouldn't be a lie, or something he wouldn't agree with. She didn't want to argue anymore. She just wanted to see everyone else. Reassure herself they were fine, now that her shock of seeing Farron had worn off.

"I want to go see everyone else." Her tone left no room for arguments.

"You'll let me look you over first little one. You two out I need to examine my patient. Go wait on the deck I'll bring her to you when we're done."

* * *

Farron sighed as he followed the fire dragon slayer out of Lucy's room. He knew better then to argue with Alec. Especially since he was the only healer on the ship, and was vinidcitve enough to not treat minor problems if you pissed him off when he was dealing with one of his patients. Especially someone like Lucy. She had always been able to worm her way into even the grouchiest of hearts.

Lucy was like sunlight brightening up the lives of everyone who met her, which is why he had never understood why she had suddenly broken so much eight months ago. Jude had always been hard on her, but it had never seemed to bother her when they were younger. Lucy would tell him what had happened, the two of them would talk about it, and then Lucy would become all sunshine and rainbows again. But eight months ago it seemed like the light had left her entirely. Farron had felt so heartbroken after their argument, but not enough that he hadn't made sure someone wasn't looking out for Lucy. He had paid Kaleb to post a mission at White Sea and had Lucy watched for a couple months until she had joined a guild. At the time Farron refused to learn which guild she was a part of, only asking that the two who had watched Lucy for him kept an eye on her new guild to make sure she wasn't being harmed by her new guild. Now he could understand why they laughed since thye had most likely recognized Bickslow as one of her guild members.

"You love Luce." Farron was almost shocked that the fire dragon was talking to him. It didn't shock him that the dragon slayer had realized his feelings for Lucy however. Dragon slayers were very observant after all, even if they didn't always show it.

"From what I've heard of you Natsu I would have thought you'd be trying to fight me again now that Lucy is occupied."

"I won't deny that I love a good fight, but I love Lucy more. She's my kin and I will protect her until I am no longer on this earth. Considering we've never met and how awkward you two are something happened, but even I've heard stories of you I know whatever happened it wasn't terrible enough to make Luce hate you. It's just my instincts tend to get the better of me. Luce has never mentioned you. I won't ask what happened, but if you don't think she can see a future with you don't pursue her any longer. All it will do is hurt Lucy if she can't return your feelings."

With that the dragon slayer immediately walked over to the ice make mage Gray and punched him in the face. All seriousness leaving him. Farron had never expected that from Natsu. From what Bix had told him Natsu spoke with his fists, and wasn't good at getting his point across with words. It seemed most of his guild underestimated the young man. In a way he sort of reminded Farron of Vander, both of them had destructive magic and seemed to make light of it, because it was their way of handling how dangerous they really were. By making light of what they could, so people knew when they were serious they meant it.

Farron couldn't even disagree with anything Natsu had said. If Lucy didn't return his feelings it would just hurt her to learn how deep they ran. With how strained their relationship already was he wasn't sure if it could survive Lucy feeling guilty over breaking his heart. At least she couldn't get flack from his sibling since Minda was the only one who knew he had even considering promising to someone. Maybe it was time for him to leave his feelings for Lucy in the past. Farron had known for a while that with how Lucy was if she was truly in love him she would have told him, and she wouldn't have had other lovers. To her being in love with him would have been promising him her heart and body, as a celestial mage when they were in love they couldn't be with others. Their magic worked with contracts and love was the biggest contract of them all. He wanted to fix things with her. And have his oldest and dearest friend back.

* * *

Once Alec was done checking her over Lucy peaked in on the Master. He was heavily sedated and wouldn't wake up for a while, but she was glad to see that he was on the mend. Wendy was curled up sound asleep beside his bed, and Lucy smiled at the young dragon slayer before carefully draping a blanket over her. Wendy wouldn't be sleeping so peacefully if she was still afraid the Master would take a turn for the worst.

At least this was one good thing that came out of her other magic. It had made it possible for her to save the lives of those she loved. Who knew what would have happened if she hadn't been able to fight Acnologia off. Most likely they wouldn't have been strong enough to stop him, and they probably would have all died. She might hate what her ancestors had done, but she could finally see the good in her magic. Lucy had fought Acnologia and lived, better yet her mind had remained in her own control. The darkness she had always feared didn't take over her. She was still in balance.

"Ready to go see your friends now little one."

"Yes, but first did anyone find out?"

She couldn't even voice fully what she wanted to ask. Too afraid someone would overhear her. She might be more accepting of her other side, but she still refused to allow anyone to help her carry her burden.

"No little one. Bickslow didn't even realize I knew you when he brought you in. I just wanted to get rid of him. You are lucky I know how to treat you, and that it was us your guildmates found when you fainted. Your tests are coming back different each time I see you. Soon if you don't want others to know you'll only be able to see me, or healers who purely use magic in their healing."

"Thank you Alec," she was thanking him for helping her, but also for speaking so vaguely. He knew just as well how nosy some people could be.

"I can still remember you as that scared little girl Lucy, there is no need to thank me."

After that Lucy was surrounded by her guildmates who examined her as best as they could without stripping her clothing off. Needing to reassure themselves that she would be fine. Although oddly enough Erza was standing frozen and even Lucy walking up to her didn't snap her out of it.

The dragon slayers were watching her carefully as if they were afraid she would faint again. Not even bothering to hide it. Honestly Lucy was surprised that none of them were demanding she go back to bed.

"Lushi never scare me like that again. I was so worried I couldn't even eat any fish!" Happy sobbed hugging her tightly.

"I'm fine Happy so why don't you go ask Farron if he can find you some nice fish."

"Okay Lushi, I can get some for you two if you want?"

"Nah I'm fine Happy. Although," she said when she saw his drooping face, "I actually wouldn't mind a strawberry smoothie. Farron's just as addicted to them, so they'll have some on board."

"Okay Lushi, I'll be right back with the biggest strawberry smoothie you've ever seen."

Watching the little Exceed fly off she was glad her other guildmates weren't trying to smoother her. Lucy still wasn't sure how she would be able to act normal enough that she wouldn't make them worry. She had never thought she would be in a situation where they would see her dragon half, and since they didn't know it had been her she had to be careful. Especially around the slayers or she could accidentally allow some of the dragon scent through her barrier. She hated lying or misleading them, but she just couldn't tell them she was the dragon who saved them. They would want to know how, and that was a story she didn't think she would ever be ready to share.

When Cana came towards her Lucy groaned. Usually she loved hanging around Cana, and she was happy she had been able to help Cana finally tell Gildarts he was her father, but she knew right now that Cana just wanted the dirt on her past with Farron.

"Lu I can't believe you've been holding out on us! I'm so proud my little Lucy all grown up," Cana cackled as she lowered herself onto the deck chair beside Lucy.

"I'm not sharing anything." "Lu!" "Let me finish Cana. I'm not sharing right now, you want the dirt you'll have to wait until girl's night when we get back. This way you won't go embellishing anything to the other girls. Plus I think after almost being killed by a dragon we deserve a night to just gossip with all our friends. And no Bix you aren't a girl you can't come."

"Aw Cosplayer I can gossip just as good as any girl." He pouted from the chair opposite theirs.

"Sorry Bix girls only, Ever's the only member of your team who qualifies. Unless if you've been keeping something a secret," she said with a smirk allowing her eyes to skim over Bix's body.

"Not funny Cosplayer."

"Oh I'm not sure sounder pretty funny to my little brother. I can clearly remember when Xally and Emi..."

Instead of finishing his sentence Farron's mouth was covered by Bix's hand as he looked at his brother in horror. "Ok I get it I'll leave Cosplayer alone. Is nothing sacred with you."

Lucy was certain that was going to be a funny story, so she'd have to make sure to get it out of Farron later. Although by the time she could question him about it, there was always the chance she would have forgotten considering the conversation she and Farron still needed to have. For now though she was putting that out of her mind, and instead had all of the Fairy Tail women on the ship helping her plan their girl's night for when they got home.

* * *

 _ **AN: Sorry it took awhile real life is awful right now making it hard to write. I know Lucy goes around in circles at some parts, but when you are in shock about something that's what happens. And Lucy is still working through everything. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I love writing Farron and can't wait to try writing some of the other siblings. Also I know Natsu might seem out of character, but don't worry he'll rage later when he finds out who one of Lucy's lovers is. I just couldn't seem to write a scene where Natsu and Farron get into a big fight.  
**_


	4. Chapter 4: Home

_**AN: Sorry it's been so long, a bit shorter then my usual chapters for this story, but it felt like a good place to stop. Warning strong themes mentioned/implied in this chapter and a bit of language. Hope you enjoy it and that this explains a little of why Farron and Lucy are the way they are towards each other.**_

* * *

Chapter 4: Home

Erza had finally unfrozen and surprisingly hadn't said anything to Lucy about Farron supposedly besmirching her honor. So the flight back to Fairy Tail passed quietly. Lucy resting after she had proven she was feeling better then before, but she was still in a lot of pain from fighting Acnologia. Luckily no one realized exactly why she had fainted or how much of Acnologia's taint had actually entered her body. If she had been any one else she wouldn't have awoken until she had been completely cleansed of the toxins, or for a weaker mage the taint would have killed them.

Lucy was worried about when Farron would finally confront her about what had happened eight months ago. A part of her wanted to run, but she knew it would only be delaying the conversation. Farron wouldn't let it go. She was actually surprised he hadn't come after her months ago. Thinking with his logical mind he would have only allowed her enough time to cool down before confronting her. It wasn't like Farron to avoid an issue like this for so long. Meaning she really had hurt him. Maybe the both of them would be best off if they just completely cut ties. He was an ambassador now, he didn't have to worry about dealing with a fragile best friend.

She was also afraid of him being in Magnolia. Afraid that somehow he would find the secret she had kept from everyone in her life. And figure out exactly what she had been keeping from him back then. Just how damaged she had been.

"Luce, you ok?"

"I'm fine Natsu. Just still a little tired and happy to be home."

Natsu looked skeptical at that, but didn't question her. Just swung his arm over her shoulder and tugged her into his side. All of the dragon slayers had been a little more touchy since she had been hurt, she knew it was their way to convince themselves that she was fine. Showing how much they cared for her. Sometimes she worried that their dragon souls could sense what she was behind her barriers, and that it wasn't her they took as kin, but the dragon. Times like this though proved that it was her they cared for. And allowed her to keep her head on straight. A trait she had a lot of problems with since she had found out the truth.

"You want me to take you home first, or to the guild?"

"Guild first, then home. Everyone is probably worried by now. And Mavis knows none of them will accept we're fine if they don't see us in person."  
She was also going to have to call her father, or perhaps go visit him in Acophylia. Their relationship was still quite strained, but Lucy knew he loved her in his own way. If he had any idea what had happened to her he was probably tearing his hair out by now.

Plus being in the guild would be able to help her get into the mindset she needed to talk to Farron without losing everything she had worked for in the last eight months. It terrified her that she might become that weak woman she was back then, just trying to explain to Farron what had happened. Or maybe she could just convince him to leave her alone. Her mind kept bringing her back to Farron. It was annoying. She was going in circles in her own mind because of how worried she was. Worried that her guild would find out what had happened, and that they would see her as even weaker then they already did.  
Lucy just wanted to be strong. Prove to everyone that Celestial Magic didn't mean someone was weak. Show them why they shouldn't worry about her anymore.

Walking into the guild Lucy was shocked. Not only was her own father sitting at a table in the guild, so was Arman surrounded by who she assumed were his other children. The two men laughing together as they turned to look at her and her returning guild mates.

"Lucy look how much you've grown, are you alright? Farron said you were ill? Sit down." Arman was a bit of a worrier when it came to the health of the people he cared about. Her father himself just stayed quiet only lightly hugging her when she was ushered into a seat beside him. He was treating her as if she would break and Lucy was shocked to see tears in his eyes. Her father hadn't shown this much emotion since her mother had died.

The rest of the guild was shockingly quiet, Lucy wasn't sure if it was because they had been worried about them, or if it was because of the Studs currently sitting at the table. Arman didn't look much older then Farron, and Kaleb's hair was even lighter then hers and he had the exotic features that Lucy imagined a fairy would have, so it wasn't shocking that her guild was currently speechless.

Or it could be that they had just been worried and didn't want to miss anything.

"I'm fine, our battles just took a lot out of me Arman. Hello father. You didn't have to come here, I'm sure you have work waiting for you."

Her father looked pained at that, "of course I would come Lucy. You're my daughter."

Farron's siblings were currently squishing Bixlow between them. And their other guildmates were surrounding everyone else, getting all the details of their battles. First with Grimoire Heart and then with Acnologia. Although even with being distracted Lucy could still feel everyone's eyes on her. Although none of them bothered to approach her. Most likely worrying that she would pass out again and not wanting to over tax her.

"Cristoff has offered to check for any remaining residue from your battles, make sure none of you will suffer any bad side effects if the magics used against you have delayed reactions." Arman said once everyone finally calmed down. "He's the Lunar Dragon Slayer, a healer like your Wendy. According to Farron she used most of her magic to keep your guild master stable, and wasn't able to look over the rest of you."

Lucy was already getting sleepy again and just nodded her head, resting against her father just taking in the comfort of him being here. She knew once he was certain she was alright he would start bugging her about marrying Farron again. Farron was the ultimate catch for her in his eyes, but Lucy wouldn't marry him. She wasn't in love with him and she would never make Farron suffer a loveless marriage. He deserved a romance that took over his entire heart. And Lucy couldn't be that for him; let alone anyone else.

She barely registered the magic washing over her right before she felt strong arms pick her up once again. The smell of ozone and storms allowing her to know it was Laxus, and she allowed herself to relax into him. Laxus was the least likely to treat her as fragile. So she didn't mind if he had to help her this once. He already knew she was stronger then her team took her for.

"Sleep well Blondie," he whispered as he set her down on a bed. Something within Lucy didn't want him to leave though and she found her hand reaching out stopping him. "Stay please. I don't want to be alone."

"Alright, but make sure the demon knows it was your idea. I could use some sleep anyway."

His words were different then his expression. His face was tinged pink as he moved her over before cuddling right up to her. If she wasn't so tired she would have laughed at the thought of Laxus Dreyar being a cuddler, but instead she just accepted his warmth and the safety he was offering her.

* * *

Natsu had watched silently as Laxus had took Luce to the infirmary to sleep. He was worried about his best friend, but knew she didn't need someone hovering over her right now. Laxus wouldn't do that, and besides Laxus could use some of Lucy's brand of healing. She seemed able to fix broken people. Even if she couldn't seem to fix herself. It wasn't that they saw her as weak, but people who were broken at some point are good at recognizing it in others, they wanted to protect Lucy the only way they knew how. None of the guild knew how to help the girl who had become their light in such a short time, so they overcompensated by being over protective of her. Wanting to protect her from as much pain as they could. Even though they knew it drove her crazy. It was the way they showed they loved her.

Of course some in the guild cared more about her then others. They thought no one knew, but Natsu knew Gray and Lucy hooked up occasionally. They weren't in love, but they seemed to take comfort from each other. Both of them having reasons why they believed they were unworthy of love. They recognized it in each other and knew they wouldn't get hurt when it ended.

He might have acted like he didn't believe Farron and Lucy had been together lying by saying he had never smelt sex on her, trying to protect Lucy from Erza's old fashioned protection. Erza thought Lucy was all purity and should wait until marriage. Scaring away the weaker men who tried to pursue her, Natsu had never stopped her because if a guy couldn't stand up against Erza he wasn't worthy of Lucy anyway. So he allowed Erza to get ride of the weaklings who would have just hurt Lucy in the end, and made sure to never even hint to Erza that there might be more then platonic feelings between Lucy and Gray. He liked his team the way there were and knew Erza would most likely break the team up if she had even an inclining of what was going on between Gray and Lucy.

It had actually surprised Natsu that Gray wasn't the one to take Lucy to the infirmary. Even if they weren't in love they still cared about each other deeply, and Gray wouldn't hover either. Or maybe he didn't because he was afraid being alone with Lucy would end up with them tangled up together again. When others weren't around, or they believed no one was around, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Or maybe Gray had been hoping Farron would go to Lucy. Hoping that the older mage might finally heal Lucy's broken heart and soul. The love Farron felt for Lucy was almost tangible, it was clear he would marry her in a heartbeat if she let him, and the pain in his eyes was deep. Lucy had already hurt him in some way and Natsu didn't think he should try again. In his eyes Farron would only hurt Lucy more trying to pursue her.

* * *

"So what really happened to my daughter Farron, I know Lucy won't tell me, and that is my fault I closed myself off from her after Layla died. Is she going to close off again? Hide herself behind the ice mask she learned from me?"

Jude's words stung Farron's heart because he really didn't know. Everyone in Fairy Tail might call Lucy their light, but he doubted they had ever seen her true happiness. She had changed. Whatever happened eight months ago had broken her. He had known that after all nothing else would have caused her to do what she had done.

 _Lucy wasn't expecting him, but Farron had finally worked up the courage to ask her to promise with him. They had been sharing pleasure together for almost a year now, and they had known each other even longer then that. He knew he loved her and she might not be in love with him yet, but he was certain it wouldn't take much. She was younger then him, but he knew Jude had been looking for marriage partners already. Jude and his father had both hinted to him that he would be the perfect match for Lucy. Neither of them knew he and Lucy were more then friends at this point, but had already given their blessing._

 _The butler just waved Farron in. Used to him being allowed unlimited access to the Heartfilia household. Farron didn't even have to be accompanied by a chaperon anymore when he was here. Although he wasn't sure if that was because Jude trusted him or if it was because he was hoping Farron and Lucy would slip and give him a grandchild early on. Farron might have some of the more lax morals of a Boscan, but if he had ever gotten Lucy pregnant he would have done everything in his power to get her to marry him. Wanting both her and their child to carry his name. But he would never purposely trap her in that way. Most Boscans wouldn't marry someone they got pregnant, not believing in divorce, and shot gun marriages rarely happened in Bosco where almost everyone married for love. It was one belief Farron didn't share, he would want to claim his child no matter what._

 _Farron should be ecstatic, but instead the closer he got to Lucy's room the more dread he felt until he was sprinting down the hallway. Slamming her door open prepared to apologize if his instincts were wrong instead Farron felt his heart breaking. Lucy was in front of him hanging from her ceiling fan, a rope tied around her neck, but the widening of her eyes when he appeared in her room showed she wasn't dead yet. Panic filling him Farron was glad he had his sword with him and sliced through the rope catching Lucy as she fell. Her eyes looked dead, something Farron had never seen, not even when her mother had died. The eternal sparkle and light that usually shown from within was gone. Replaced with a bleakness he had never expected to see in Lucy._

 _"Lucy Why!"_

 _He felt broken! Why would his Lucy even think of ending her life? If things had gotten that bad between her and her father, she could have come to him. Or had something terrible happened to her? Had someone taken advantage of her while he was gone? One of her father's many business partners? Nothing else would make sense. At least nothing Farron could think of._

 _"It's none of your business, I didn't ask you to save me!" She rasped out her throat clearly strained from the rope still digging in and he glared down at her as he carefully cut the noose from her neck. The crude knots in the design were probably the only reason she was still alive, they hadn't tightened enough to kill her immediately. If Farron hadn't come when he had she would have suffered a long painful death, instead of the instant relief she had probably been craving. He couldn't understand what would cause Lucy, his light_ _in the darkness, to try and kill herself._

 _"Pack a bag, you're coming back to Bosco with me!" He couldn't trust her to not try this again. But Jude wasn't what she needed if she was suicidal. If anything he could drive her to it again, especially if one of his business's partners was too blame for Lucy's state._

 _"NO!"_

 _"Lucy pack a bloody fucking bag."_

 _"God damn it Farron I'm not your wife, you have no right to boss me around. I am not going with you. WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST LET ME DIE! I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"_

 _The fight bleed out of him. She hated him. Lucy would never want to promise with him let alone become his wife. A part of him knew she was just lashing out because of how hurt she was. He could hear how much turmoil was in her soul right now. Knew she didn't really hate him, but he loved her so much it broke a part of him. So he left._

Farron knew he had made a lot of mistakes that day. That leaving her unsupervised could have ended up with Lucy just trying again once she was alone. But he had just felt destroyed. He had barely been able to call Kaleb to send a team to watch over her. That night he had drunk himself into oblivion and wondered where everything had went wrong. Yet a part of him hadn't felt in control when he left. Almost like some outside influence was the real reason he hadn't stayed by her side when she clearly needed him the most.

"Farron, you okay son?"

Snapping his eyes towards his dad, Farron couldn't believe he had been thinking about this right now. Kaleb's eyes on him showed that his brother had seen and heard everything he had been thinking. 'Don't tell dad. She's better now, and being a guild mage seems to have brought a spark of life back to her.' Even if she still wasn't the radiant child she had been when they had first met. 'I won't tell dad, but get her to see me and Bix later. She'll need a few healing sessions. If she refuses then I can't in good conscience leave her as an active guild mage.' 'Fine.'

"Yeah sorry dad. Just tired from the journey. And Jude it would be better to ask one of Lucy's guild mates what happened, I only heard the details, I wasn't actually there."

His dad's eyes were still on him clearly knowing there was something Farron wasn't telling him. The good thing about his father though was that Arman would never push when his children weren't ready to talk. Knowing they would come to him when they were ready. And if Lucy refused to work through this with him and his brothers he would bring his father into it.


	5. Chapter 5: Conversations and Secrets

Chapter 5: Conversations and Still Hidden Secrets

It felt a little strange to Lucy to waking up curled in Laxus's arms. He was muscular, but not in an uncomfortable way, and the warmth he radiated was just perfect. Just his body heat alone made her want to drift back off to sleep. But Lucy would rather not have to explain to other's why she was curled up with Laxus. He was attractive, but she wouldn't risk sharing pleasure with him. Not with Mira and Freed around. Sometimes she wondered if those three would enter a relationship together. Although Laxus never showed if he felt the same way towards those two, that they clearly felt towards him.  
Pushing his arm off of her Lucy decided she really didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. Plus she had almost died, there was somewhere she had to go when no one would be the wiser. It might be a little reckless to do this when her father was in town, but she just had to. So Lucy quietly pushed the infirmary's window open, glad that Laxus seemed to be sleeping like a log, and she snuck out.

Walking silently she wondered what her father would do if he found out where she was going. Would he finally completely disown her? Or demand to know who and force her into marriage? As the familiar gate of the cemetery came into her view Lucy felt a renewed wave of sadness. It was still early yet, so she didn't have to worry about anyone seeing her walk through the cemetery; the path a familiar one to her, but one she couldn't take often because of her team mates.

She stopped in front of one with an infant held tightly in the arms of an angel. The angel clearly escorting the young soul up to the skies above. Every Celestial Key Lucy had ever had was carved into the stone, with their constellations, her new ones added as she earned them. Even if she was gone she never wanted her to think she was unloved.

 **Musa G. Heartfilia**  
 **An Angel born already in the stars hands**

Her daughter's grave. She hadn't even taken her first breath. It had killed Lucy since she hadn't even known she was pregnant, and the doctor hadn't known she was a dragon so she didn't even know which of her 2 lovers at the time had been Musa's father. She could have been anywhere between 3 months to 7 months with how her biology worked. Her daughter had had slightly reddish hair and a cute little button nose. Everything about her had been perfect other then the fact that she didn't take a breath, she was stillborn and Lucy blamed it on herself. Not having realized she was pregnant until it was too late had caused her to never get any prenatal care, perhaps if she had her daughter wouldn't have died.

The G was for Ganier, even if she didn't know for sure a part of her had always believed that Farron had been Musa's father. So she had wanted to have something of him in her name. It had been Musa's death eight months ago and finding out her families past that had led her to the drastic actions that had almost cost her her life.

Now she was glad Farron had saved her because if he hadn't she wouldn't have been here to save the people she loved from Acnologia. That bastard would still be at full strength, but because of Farron he was weaker. Missing both a leg and an eye. Not even a dragon could regenerate limbs and it would make it easier to fight him when the time came. She needed to train even more. Both as a human and as a dragon, so that next time she fought Acnologia she might actually kill him. Until then she had to do everything in her power to make sure she didn't die. Only after he was gone would she be allowed to fall. Not that she would ever dare try to end her life again. She couldn't bare knowing Farron would blame himself if she actually succeeded the next time. He would think if he had told someone about the first time he could have prevented it.

* * *

Vander Pradesh was always learning things he shouldn't be even at eleven years old. He had a bad habit of hiding in his shadows and following his loved ones to figure out their secrets, figuring if he knew all of their secrets he would be better equipped to protect them. Which is how by eavesdropping he had learned that his oldest brother had been planning to ask a young woman to promise with him, but he had never brought anyone home to introduce to his father.

Watching his brother and Lucy Heartfilia in the same room was the answer he had been looking for for the last eight months. Lady Heartfilia was the woman his brother had wanted to promise to, but something had gone wrong. He wasn't sure if it was due to the obvious lack of romantic love on Lady Heartfilia's face when she glanced at Farron or if it had been for some other reason. Vander wanted Farron to be happy and he believed finding out why they weren't promised might lead to getting the two together. Farron was Farron, Vander was certain if she was just given a little time Lady Heartfilia would fall in love with him easily.

So for those reasons he decided to follow the young woman when he saw her sneaking out of the infirmary instead of alerting anyone to the fact that she had left out a window. Obviously she was avoiding something or someone, but Vander didn't know what or whom. She was an odd one. He felt like he was doing something that was crossing a line even he shouldn't, yet curiosity won out even as he followed her into a cemetery, where she clearly wished to visit a grave a very private act. Vander should turn back yet again something was stopping him. Not only curiosity something else more powerful as if he needed to see where she was stopping.

No matter who he had expected to see her visit he hadn't expected it to be a child whose birth date was eight months ago the exact same date as the day of death. No wonder she was so closed off to love. Even Vander at his young age knew losing a child was extremely painful, everyone in the family knew the story of Zen Pradesh. Farron's biological younger brother who had died along with Farron's mother in Pergrande both murdered during what should have been peace talks. Even this long after it affected his father to even think of his lost son. So only eight months and never even getting a chance to know her child must have killed Lady Heartfilia.

It was clear by the way Farron treated her that his older brother didn't know. Which left Vander in a dilemma, should he tell Farron, or should he keep the secret he had no rights of knowing?

* * *

Lucy could feel a foreign magic in the air. It was dark, but not in the dangerous kind of way, more like night time and moonless nights. The magic was also coming from a young source it was powerful, but not fully developed and she turned hoping that it was just a young kid coming to mourn a beloved family member or friend. Not a kid who had been hired by a dark guild to help kidnap her again. Kids got desperate at times if they had no one and would take on dangerous jobs just so they could eat. It annoyed Lucy that there were people who prayed on children like that and usually she would help the kids out by asking Farron to find them somewhere safe to live.

She just wasn't really in the mood to deal with another botched kidnapping at the moment. Not when she had been visiting her daughter's grave. Dark mages just didn't have any common decency and her eyes darkened with fury. Perhaps beating something up was just what she needed right now. A corner of her mind knew that this was probably the taint talking that she should fight these feelings, but she had just had too much shit happening recently. Not to mention having to see Farron again when she was woefully unprepared.

Flooding her magic into the area she tried to pinpoint where it was coming from and smirked when she found it deep down in the grass. Shadow mages seemed to forget that celestial magic could find anything made from light if they looked hard enough and shadows could only exist where both light and dark coexisted.

"Come out and maybe I'll go easy on you," she growled her dragon instincts coming to the surface even as she kept her scent under control. She didn't need her guildmates showing up at the cemetery because they smelt a dragon.

"Woah, I'm not here to fight. I just wanted to make sure you were ok and yeah I was being a bit nosy, but Farron's never really talked about you and I wanted to know why he seemed so sad when he looked at you. Dad will kill me if he finds out I was spying again."

It was only Vander Pradesh. She had never actually been formally introduced to him, but she had heard a lot about him from Farron including how he didn't really understand what privacy meant. He was only a kid though and she panicked a little thinking on how she could have hurt him. Even if he was a shadow quip celestial magic still burned shadow mages easily. And since she wasn't a normal celestial mage and had been allowing her dragon magic to the surface she could have ended up permanently disfiguring him.

"I won't tell your dad you were spying if you promise not to tell anyone I was here, and remember making a promise to a celestial spirit mage is binding and can cause you terrible problems if you break it."

"I promise I won't tell anyone about you visiting your daughter's grave."

Lucy smirked at the quick way he said it. It was clear that although Vander loved his father he also feared disappointing him and didn't want to have him know he was doing something like spying once again. Plus Vander probably didn't realize that the promise also meant that he couldn't accidentally share the information he learned with his mind-bending brother.

"So did you guys really fight Acnologia?"

"We did until the female dragon showed up. Then she lured him away. We were almost goners even with the powerful mages we had with us and four dragon slayers. So don't get any idea's Farron might not talk about me around you guys, but I've heard a lot about the bunch of you. Especially on how reckless you are when you want to prove you can beat something strong just like your older brothers. Give it a few years and your shadowquip will make you wizard saint level, just don't push yourself to quickly or you risk damaging your magic instead of improving it."

* * *

 _ **AN: Sorry it's so short, but it is an important chapter to help explain why Lucy had hit such a low point. I've been having some problems with inspiration for this story, so reviews with your opinions on how you might like to see the story go can help me out a lot with inspiring me for the next chapter. Thanks for reading**_


	6. Chapter 6: Confrontations

_**AN: This chapter was very hard for me to write, Lucy thinks about her suicide and has a lot of irrational behavior due to it. As someone who has tried years ago although not like Lucy did, speaking about it and being confronted about it can make you lash out the way Lucy has at Farron. Please do not give up on this story because she is acting out of character. Depression is hard to face and it's something I want to show in this story, that it can affect you even when you thought you had moved past it. Thank you for reading.**_

* * *

Chapter 6: Confrontations

Waving bye to Vander Lucy made her way towards her apartment, just wanting to get some more sleep in before she had to talk with people more. She knew they would be angry she had snuck away especially after everything that happened. However she just needed some time alone.

It seemed fate was working against her however because she could smell them before she even opened her door. Farron, Bix, and Kaleb had somehow gotten into her apartment. Honestly she wished she knew how so many people kept breaking in. Maybe she should ask Freed to put some runes preventing entry from anyone who wasn't invited in, even if her landlady had said adding runes would make her rent go up. The amount of rent increase couldn't be as bad as the repairs and food bills she currently had.

A downside to her secrets meant she couldn't just turn back around without making them suspicious, they were being extremely quiet probably wanting to keep her from running in the first place, and if she did run they would only wonder why.

"Lucy Layla Ann Heartfilia never bloody do that to me again!" Farron growled the second she opened the door, his arms wrapping around her for a brief moment before his eyes were scanning her for injuries. Or perhaps he was scanning her to make sure she hadn't aggravated her preexisting injuries.

Pushing him away she growled, "have you forgotten your manners Farron? I don't ever remember inviting any of you into my home."

"What in Hades name do you expect when you disappear from the damn infirmary without a word to anyone else? After everything that happened do you really think you should just be sneaking off by yourself?"

Lucy glared at him. Hating that he had been so worried, but at the same time she didn't like the look in his eyes. It was a mixture of determination and guilt, something she usually saw when Farron was doing something he knew she wouldn't agree with. Usually landing with them fighting before he seduced her into forgiving him. They were not going to fall back into old habits. Lucy had to keep him at arms length treating him like her best friend, not her occasional lover, that role wasn't his anymore.

"It's not like I was fucking kidnapped again or anything. I just got a few minor burns from a dragon's poisonous blood. You don't own me Farron. I do not need to let anyone know when I'm leaving if I don't feel like it. Sometimes a girl just needs some time alone. And clearly I can't get that in my own house because people are always breaking in. Do you know how annoying that is?"

Bix was just laughing in the background and Lucy turned her full on scary Lucy face on him, watching in satisfaction as he blanched and hit behind Kaleb. The mind bender was looking at her with curious eyes as if he couldn't really figure her out. Lucy wondered how long it had been since someone had been able to keep him out of their mind for so long. Probably hadn't happened to him in years.

"Just tell me why your here so that I can get some rest for Mavis sake!" she demanded after neither of the men spoke.

The three of them exchanged a look that had Lucy itching to go and run right back out her door. It was one that meant they were clearly here for some sort of intervention and by the bleak look in Bix's eyes Lucy was fairly certain she knew why. Farron had fucking told him about her suicide attempt 8 months ago! He couldn't even give her a chance to speak to him about it privately, instead bringing one of her guildmates into her private business. She wanted to hate him for betraying her trust. Yet at the same time she felt a spurt of warmth at the act that showed Farron still cared.

No way was she letting Kaleb Pradesh into her head. That was probably what this was about some sort of soul therapy session with Kaleb there to make sure she didn't lie. Knowing Farron he probably thought he had some sort of leverage that would make her agree to the bloody intervention, but she wouldn't let anyone into her head. Especially when there was so much at stake. Farron had looked broken enough when he had seen her body hanging in front of him, he would only be broken more if he found out there had been a slim chance he could have been the father of her still born child.

Musa was gone. Lucy was dealing with it. No one else needed to know about it. And as long as Vander kept his mouth shut, deciding he didn't want to risk finding out the cost of betraying a promise to a celestial summoner, no one would ever know. Her baby girl had been her world for the few moments Lucy had known about her before she found out she was dead.

 _Cramps had started in Lucy's stomach in a painful way. Screaming she had been worried that some mage was using some type of torture magic on her. Wanting to use her to get to her father's fortune. Why did she sneak out of the house to Magnolia today of all days? Just because she had wanted to see Mira's magazine shoot in person, now she was far from home in more pain then she had ever felt before._

 _"Damn that some set of lungs you have on you jiggles," a maroon haired man snickered holding his head. Lucy was afraid that was the man who was trying to kidnap her and glared through her tears. "We need to get you to a hospital."_

 _The man hadn't given her a chance to deny it and she didn't fight when another huge wave of pain hit her. Something was seriously wrong. She thought the man was just putting on a show for the people around them, but was surprised when he lifted her into his arms and actually started heading in the direction of Magnolia's hospital._

 _Each step he took was pure agony for Lucy as her stomach felt like something was tearing on the inside. And she became embarrassed when liquid flowed from her, she hadn't felt like she had to use the washroom and was afraid the man would just drop her and leave her to her pain after the humiliation of being used as a toilet. Instead the man had paled some sort of realization hitting his eyes and he started running with her in his arms._

 _"Maternity ward," the man gasped when they ended up at the hospital much to Lucy's confusion, but the pain was getting worse and she figured she had just misheard him._

 _The next few minutes was a flurry of activity as the maroon haired man left her with the doctors. Lucy had wanted to argue and get him to stay not knowing what was happening._

 _"Miss how far along are you?" a doctor asked too her confusion._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Your in labor miss."_

 _"That's impossible ... I would have noticed if I was nine months ... pregnant. I had my period two months ago, but it's ... always been ... irregular, I'm not ... even showing." She gasped throughout her pain._

 _"Your water broke miss there's no mistake. Is there someone I can call for you?"_

 _"No your wrong!" She screamed out. There was no way she could be pregnant. She would have noticed. She couldn't have made it to labor without realizing. There had been no symptoms._

 _The doctor looked at her sadly, "unfortunately your too far along to stop the labour. I'm sorry."_

 _Then she was feeling pressure down below and screamed again. Barely hearing the doctor as he urged her to "push," over and over again. Tears streaming down her face when he finally took a baby from her, but there was no sound from the child. There was a flurry of activity as the doctor spoke to the nurses trying to get her baby to breath. But it was already too late, Lucy knew that before they said anything. Her baby that she hadn't known of was already gone. Her precious little star._

 _Someone handed her the baby. Allowing her to say goodbye and Lucy cried as she looked down at the child. She didn't look like she was premature and she could have been sleeping for how perfect she looked. From the look of her reddish hair she was most likely Farron's, but she had known she wasn't pregnant the last time she saw him three months ago she had gotten injured in the stomach and Alec had done a pregnancy test just in case, it had come back negative. Yet as a dragon born she probably had shorter time for pregnancy, she just didn't think it would be less then three months._

 _Maybe if she had known she would have gotten to the hospital faster. Her baby wouldn't have suffered and died in the womb. It was her fault._

 _"Do you have a name for her?"_

 _"Musa Ganier Heartfilia."_

"Lucy, Lucy what's wrong!" Farron shouted drawing her out of her memories of Musa's birth.

The man who had ran her to the hospital had surprisingly been Cobra of Oracien Seis, but he had never let on that he recognized her when he had fought Fairy Tail shortly after she had joined. Due to how hard he had tried to get her to the hospital in time Lucy couldn't find it in herself to hate him for almost killing Erza with his poison. She actually wanted to try and visit him and see if there was any chance of rehabilitation. Someone who helped a pregnant woman couldn't be all bad could he?

"Nothing's wrong Farron I was just lost in my thoughts."

Never had she been so glad that she could keep Kaleb out of her mind. What had she been thinking dwelling on that with the mindbender in the room?! Just one slip in her shields and he would have known everything.

"You clearly aren't fine. Lucy let us help you. Bix and Farron have a lot of experience with victims of trauma, they can help you get through this."  
"I'm fine Farron!"

"No you bloody well aren't. If you don't let us help you I have no choice, but to tell your Guildmaster what I should have told your father 8 months ago."

Lucy laughed at that. That was his big play. He thought telling Makarov would make her see someone. Her secrets were her own.

"Go ahead Master already knows I tried to commit suicide before I joined the guild."

"What?!"

The shocked look on Farron and his brother's faces was hilarious. Did they honestly think Makarov didn't have a way of knowing how his mages were faring? She had weekly meetings with Master after she had first joined the guild. Kept completely private as he made sure she was healing fine mentally from her suicide attempt. It was also why she hadn't been allowed to go solo, she had to be a year clear before he would allow her out on her own.

"Master has a degree in psychology, didn't you know? I've been talking through most of my issues since I joined the guild. Just because he's not a mindbender doesn't mean he doesn't look out for the mental health of his children."

Of course he didn't know about her being a dragon, he just knew she had found out a secret from her family and lost someone dear to her that caused the emotions and the depression she had been battling for years to win for a brief moment. He never pressured her for more then that, saying she would tell him everything when she was ready. Lucy still met with him once a month. To work through how frustrated she was with everyone breaking into her apartment, and how they treated her like she was glass. None of them even knew about the suicide attempt, but they still treated her like she would break easily. Master helped her work through it all and promised he would keep her secrets.

"Lucy I..."

"No Farron. You betrayed my trust without even asking me if I was getting help, you just decided to bring your brother's in on a private matter. Whatever explanation I might have owed you, well you lost that privilege. Obviously you can't be trusted to keep my confidence."

"Cosplayer he was just trying to help."

"Ha, he only wanted to alleviate his own guilt from leaving me like that Bix. I'm getting better and that's all you need to know. Now please leave, I can't bare to see him anymore right now."

Betrayal was just rushing through her veins, she knew in her pain she was lashing out at Farron again, but she couldn't help it. He had betrayed her trust. The one person she had thought would never do that to her had and it hurt more then she had ever thought possible. She barely acknowledged when they left, just collapsing onto her couch and crying. Only moving when Natsu snuck into her window and became her leaning post. Holding her tight at she cried fearing this was the end of her friendship with Farron.


End file.
